


Nelosen naisilta

by paarmageddon



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Multi, Vanha nelonen
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paarmageddon/pseuds/paarmageddon
Summary: Kirjeitä ja ajatuksia nelosen miesten elämän naisilta.





	1. Milloin pääset taas takaisin? (Ukkola)

“Pitääkö sinne jotakin tulla tekemään?”

No ei, tollo, meitä on täällä neljä etevää naista ja yksi miehenpuolikaskin  
Isäkin, jos sydämeltään jaksaa  
Ei siksi, että sinua töihin tarvitaan  
Meillä on ikävä sinua.

Muistatko, kun leikimme hippaa?  
Sait minut kiinni aina  
Mutta sanoit että olin varmasti toiseksi nopeampi  
(En kertonut että annoin sinun voittaa)

Autoin sinua lukemaan  
Sinä opetit Anniinan ja Elisan kiroilemaan  
Valehtelit äidille että kuulit sanat naapurin pojilta  
(Ne olivat minulta)

Mökötit illat jos hävisit kisat.  
Minä revin maasta voikukkia  
puhaltelin niitä päällesi.

Kun joku etsi isää  
hän kysyi Ukkolan ukkoa  
nauroimme niin kovaa  
ja osoitimme sinua

isäkin myhäili.

Yhtenä aamuna sinä olitkin iso mies  
ja  
oli minun hääpäiväni. Etkä sinä ollut siellä,  
“Eivät päästäneet.”

Sinä et vihkilomia koskaan tarvitsisi  
mikseivät ne voineet antaa sinun tulla  
suutuit

kun sait loman  
olit jo eno  
riutunut ja säikyit uudenvuoden papatteja  
korvasi olivat luimussa  
lehmätkin pelkäsivät sinua  
olit onnellinen vain kun kerroit siitä luutnantista  
katsoit lastani  
“Onneksi olet tyttö. Ei tarvitse ikinä lähteä tähän puuhaan... tai jos tarvitse, niin älä mene.”

sitten hautasin mieheni  
“Ei saa avata.”  
Sinua emme koskaan.

Nyt olet tullut takaisin  
Fannyn poika on ilmetty sinä  
hän ei pelkää mitään  
hiukset kuin hangesta kurkottavaa heinää

ja nauraa kuin ei muuta osaisi.


	2. Et kutsunut siskoani äidiksi (Hellström)

Se koski. Etkö muka muista, miten hän sinua rakasti?

Kun olit vihainen, et kutsunut minuakaan.  
Öisin kömmit viereeni ja kieputit sormesi ympärille suortuvan hiuksistani.  
Kerroit tummasta hahmosta huoneen nurkassa.  
Ei se ole totta, sanoin, vaikka minäkin näin sen.

Aloit tuhista rauhassa ja sydämeni pakahtui joka kerta kun hengityksesi hetkeksi keskeytyi.  
Aina se kuitenkin jatkui,  
minäkin saatoin nukahtaa.

Sinusta tulisi urheilija. Painija.  
Tai elokuvatähti tummine kulminesi.

 

Sotilas sinusta tulikin. Raivoisa ja turta.

Sitten makuuhuoneen nurkka oli tyhjä. Oli lähtenyt sinua noutamaan.  
Huusitkohan minua, kun loppusi tuli?  
Vai ehditkö ajatella mitään?


	3. Ei minua kaduta (Heikinaro)

En ikinä tahtonut naimisiin.  
Sinä teit tahtosi selväksi  
Epätoivoisuus on rumaa  
Olit erilainen, silti kaunis

Ei siitä olisi tullut mitään  
En vain voisi lopettaa töitäni  
Rakastathan sinäkin kirjoittamista  
Runopoika

Tai, rakastit.

Ethän sinäkään voinut nähdä minua lieden ääressä  
Parvi kesakkoisia porkkanapäitäsi jaloissani  
Odottamassa, että voisin huutaa sinulle  
Kun muutakaan hupia ei olisi

Ne olisivat olleet rumia lapsia, sinun ja minun  
Älä pyörittele silmiäsi  
olen oikeassa.

En olisi osannut hoivata rikkinäistä mieltäsi  
lääkitsisit sitä viinalla  
Ja rikkoisit päissäsi lasisi.  
Minä möisin sormukseni  
Jotta saisit uudet

Kun kirjeesi loppuivat  
päätin etten enää sotkeudu miehiin.

En ehkä tahtonut naimisiin  
Mutta taisin minä sinua rakastaa.


End file.
